bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
KING OF THE KILL
|print usa = March 1, 2011 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-2812-6 |chapters = 296. Changed Again And Again 297. KING OF THE KILL 298. INTRUDERZ3 299. The Verbal Warfare 300. Curse Named Love 301. Nothing Like Equal this chapter appear as 'Shut up & Die' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 302. Pride on the Blade 303. Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck 304. Battle of Barbarians 305. The Rising Phoenix |viz = 296. Changed Again And Again 297. King of the Kill 298. INTRUDERZ 3 299. The Verbal Warfare 300. Curse Named Love 301. Nothing Like Equal 302. Pride on the Blade 303. Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck 304. Battle of Barbarians 305. The Rising Phoenix }} KING OF THE KILL is the thirty-fourth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary To Ichigo Kurosaki's surprise, his childlike friend Nel Tu reverts to her true form to shield her Human protectors. And yet, an unforeseen turn of events leaves Nel and everyone at the mercy of the enemy, who is a heartbeat away from exterminating them. What hope is there for Ichigo and his friends now? Bleach All Stars Chapters 296. Changed Again And Again Nel goes into her Resurrección and Pesche and Dondochakka use their strongest technique. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Nnoitra Gilga # Ichigo Kurosaki # Pesche Guatiche # Bawabawa # Szayelaporro Granz # Renji Abarai # Uryū Ishida # Dondochakka Birstanne # Tesra Lindocruz # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 195: Pesche's Seriousness 297. KING OF THE KILL Nel goes back into her kid form and Pesche's attack fails against Szayelaporro. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nnoitra Gilga # Tesra Lindocruz # Orihime Inoue # Pesche Guatiche # Szayelaporro Granz # Dondochakka Birstanne # Renji Abarai # Uryū Ishida # Zommari Rureaux # Rukia Kuchiki # Rudbornn Chelute # Gantenbainne Mosqueda # Yasutora Sado # Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 195: Pesche's Seriousness 298. INTRUDERZ3 Gotei 13 captains arrive in Hueco Mundo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Nnoitra Gilga # Orihime Inoue # Tesra Lindocruz # Kisuke Urahara # Szayelaporro Granz # Yachiru Kusajishi # Zommari Rureaux # Rudbornn Chelute # Byakuya Kuchiki # Retsu Unohana # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Isane Kotetsu # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 196: Joining the Battle! The Strongest Shinigami Army Appears 299. The Verbal Warfare The captains begin battling the Espada. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nnoitra Gilga # Kenpachi Zaraki # Rudbornn Chelute # Isane Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana # Uryū Ishida # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Szayelaporro Granz # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Zommari Rureaux # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 196: Joining the Battle! The Strongest Shinigami Army Appears 300. CURSE NAMED LOVE Zommari goes into his Resurrección. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Hanatarō Yamada # Zommari Rureaux # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 197: Byakuya's Bankai, the Quiet Anger 301. Nothing Like Equal Byakuya uses his Bankai and overwhelms Zommari. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : # Zommari Rureaux # Byakuya Kuchiki # Hanatarō Yamada # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 197: Byakuya's Bankai, the Quiet Anger 302. Pride on the Blade Zommari is killed by Byakuya. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Zommari Rureaux # Isane Kotetsu # Hanatarō Yamada # Szayelaporro Granz # Mayuri Kurotsuchi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 198: The Two Scientists, Mayuri's Trap 303. Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck Mayuri uses his Bankai against Szayelaporro. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Szayelaporro Granz # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 198: The Two Scientists, Mayuri's Trap 304. Battle of Barbarians Szayelaporro survives being eaten. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Isane Kotetsu # Hanatarō Yamada # Byakuya Kuchiki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Nnoitra Gilga # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Retsu Unohana # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Szayelaporro Granz Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 199: Holy Birth, the Resurrected Szayelaporro 305. The Rising Phoenix Szayelaporro is affected by the superhuman drug. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Szayelaporro Granz # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 199: Holy Birth, the Resurrected Szayelaporro Author's Notes References Navigation 34